Histórias Passadas
by Reira Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Mais cedo ou mais tarde a guerra rebentaria... mas a união foi inevitavel. A guerra rebentou... e a separação foi inevitavel. A estabilização reinou... uma vida nova iniciou. A segunda guerra rebentou... e as perdas foram inevitávéis. O tempo passou e dua
1. Capitulo I França, Espanha e In

**Autor.: **Reira Malfoy-Potter

**Rating.: **PG-18 Por cenas de sexo.

**Avisos.: **Slash (Harry / Draco) (James / Christopher)

**Discraimer.:** Esta história baseia-se nos personagens e situações criados por JK Rowling, e Warner Bros. Nenhum dinheiro será ganho por essa fic.

**Nota.:** Ignorem os três ultimos livros, ouseja : "_Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix", "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe", "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte"._

**Histórias Passadas**

_**Agosto de 2026 França – Paris**_

Numa majestosa mansão, ao entardecer do dia, uma criança extremamente linda e graciosa aproximava-se de um homem loiro de olhos cinzentos, muito atraente, que apesar de não aparentar mais de 25 anos, a realidade não era bem essa. O homem observava o pôr do sol com tristeza e confusão np olhar.

-Papá, j'ai reçu les lettres!**1** – O homem desviou o olhar do espectaculo que a natureza lhe proporcionava, e olhou o filho com carinho.

- Et la quelle as tu choisie?**2****- **Perguntou suave, admirando as feições do filho.

- Hogwarts! – Respondeu a criança com determinação, fazendo o homem sorrir.

_**Agosto de 2026 Espanha - Barcelona **_

Numa grande, mas modesta vivenda, uma elegante mulher de lindos olhos e compridos cabelos cor de mel, saia da bonita casa cor de rosa para o enorme jardim, 

com um pregaminho fecgado na mão, e dirigia-se para as traseiras onde se encontrava um agradavel lago com uma pequena cascata...

- Gabriel... Gabriel... Gab... – calou-se subitamente quando encontrou um jovem dentro do lago com a água pela cintura demonstrando parcialmente a sua nudez. O rapaz continha uma beleza fora do normal, olhos conzentos com contorno verde esmeralda, cabelos incrivelmente desalinhados mas lisos, ainda mais pelo facto dele os ter acabado de sacudir, que tinham vários tons, desde preto, castanho e loiro, principalmente nas pontas, que eram basicamente loiras e pretas, a pele tinha um leve tom de bronzeado, e o corpo era extremamente lindo, defenido mas não nada exagerado. Era muito sedutor. Foi então que uma voz grave mas suave e melodiosa soou, tirando a muler da sua análise.

-Que pasa, Alana? – A mulher corou e ficou sem jeito, aquele rapaz tinha chegado ali com oito anos de idade, aos onze tinha recebido a terrivel noticia sobre os pais e ela com vinte e um anos decidiu tomar conta dele como se fosse seu filho, mas aos quinze anos de idade, Gabriel disse-lhe que estava apaixonado por ela. Claro que não levou a sério, mas Gabriel era realmente encantador e todos os anos lhe fazia uma declaração de amor, cada vez mais madura, e agora com quase dezoito anos estava um homem feito.

- Es que... es que cada dia que pasa te encuentras mas hermoso! – O rapaz sorriu, e saiu de dentro de água, demonstrando que tinha uns calções vestidos, para alivio da mulher, pegou numa pequena toalha que estava no chão ali perto e limpou a água do rosto e colocou a toalha pendurada ao pescoço. Chegou perto da mulher demonstrando os centimetros que tinha a mais que ela e beijou-lhe a face.

- Gracias, mi querida Alana. – ao que a mulher voltou a corar – que me querias decir? – a mulher esqueceu o embaraço e animou-se instantaneamente.

- Ah! Mi padre te escribiu!

- Mi padrino? De veras?**3** Que me quiere? – O rapaz também se alegrou, desde os oito anos de idade que aquele simpático velhinho tomava conta dele, e actualmente era a única familia que tinha, o padrinho e a sua filha Alana.

- Coge la carta!**4** – Disse a mulher dando-lhe o pergaminho. Ele começou a ler com um sorriso mas á medida que avançava a sua expressão ia ficando séria, preocupando um pouco a mulher ao seu lado. – Que deci?

- Quiere que me transfira para Hogwarts... este anõ!

- Y no estás feliz? Puede que seja por lo de tus padres**5**.

- Si, pero... te voi a deixar! – Disse com uma cara muito triste, recordando a Alana os primeiros natais que passou com ele... aquela expressão entristeceu-a. Aquele menino com corpo de homem á sua frente ja tinha sofrido muito. Ela só esperava que o seu velho pai soubesse o que estava a fazer.

- No pasa nada, mi pequeno Gabriel! – acariciou-lhe a face, dando-lhe um sorriso, ao que ele respondeu com um fraco sorriso, inclinando a cabeça contra a mão dela.

- Si, yo sé, pero yo no queria perderte... – E puxou-a pela cintura para um carinhoso abraço que ela correspondeu enlaçando-lhe o pescoço.

- Alana! A mi me gusta tu olor! – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, provocando um arrepio á bonita e corada mulher.

- Pero ... vais a ... marcharte, cierto?**6** – perguntou com alguma dificuldade devido á aproximação.

- Si... – afastou-se um pouco dela e olhou-a nos lindos olhos cor de mel – Pero volvere hacia ti! – e depositou-lhe um leve e carinhoso beijo sobre os lábios, para depois se voltar e entrar em casa rumo ao seu quarto.

Assim que deixou de ver Gabriel, Alana desabou de joelhos no chão, com a respiração acelarada e completamente corada, fora a primeira vez que ele a beijou, e fora com um simples roçar de lábios , e ela ficara assim. Imagine-se então se fosse um beijo a sério... desesperou-se ela.

– Oh! Mi Dios! Yo no logro resistir más... yo quede perdidamente enamorada de el al longo de los anõs.**7**

_**Agosto de 2026 Inglaterra – Arredores de Londres**_

Entre uma pequena mas luxuosa vivenda e A Toca da familia Weasley, havia um velho campo de quidittch. Lá podiam se encontrar duas crianças e dois adultos que jogavam. E as equipas eram: os Novos Vs os Velhos. Não que as duas equipas estivessem de acordo com os nomes, mas antes esses nomes do que uma teoria do jovem Mark. De momento estavam empatados e quem marca-se o proximo golo ganhava.

- Childrean! Come here!**8**– Uma mulher de cabelo comprido ondulado castanho, com feições maduras e bonitas aproximava-se do campo, desviando a atenção dos dois adultos do jogo, mas não das duas crianças que sorriram matreiras uma para a outra. E então, o pequeno tirou a ao seu padrinho e voou em direcção aos aros, marcando assim o ultimo golo que dava a vitória á equipa dos Novos.

- Hei! James this is cheating... You are a cheater...**9** – Reclamava o homem ruivo, enquanto as duas crianças as duas crianças festejavam. – Harry, I have the impresion that your son go to Slytherin...**10** – Disse o ruivo emburrado.

- I hope not, but never it know...**11** – respondeu enquanto se ria juntamente com as duas crianças e a mulher da cara emburrada do suposto homem adulto que era o ruivo.

- Hermione, don't laugh... these our godson still go to lead our son for bad ways…**12**- disse como um criança quando quer provar alguma coisa, mas não consegue.

- Yes, Yes father! Say so much the better: "I'm angry because I'm to grow old!"**13**– Disse o pequeno Mark.

- Ah! Your brat! **14**– Disse Ron e todos se começaram a rir.

- Ah! Godmother, what's up? **15** – Perguntou James.

-You and Mark receive the letters from the school.**16**

Antes de mais traduções:

**Francês**

1 – Papa! Recebi as cartas!

2 – E qual escolhes?

**Espanhol** ( ou melhor dito português aspanholado XD ) – ( não vou colocar tudo porque a maior parte percebe-se bem )

3 - O meu padrinho? A sério? O que é que me quer?

4 – Pega a carta!

5 – E não estas feliz? Pode ser que seja por causa dos teus pais.

6 – Mas... vais-te ... embora, certo?

7 – Oh! Meu Deus! Eu não consigo resistir mais... Eu fiquei perdidamente apaixonada por ele ao longo dos anos!

**Inglês** (Agora critiquem á vontade, eu sei que o meu inglês é péssimo, eu sei... T.T )

8 – Crianças! Venham cá!

9 – Hei! James isso é batota... Seu batoteiro...

10 – Harry, Eu tenho a impressão que o teu filho vai para Slytherin...

11 – Espero que não, mas nunca se sabe...

12 – Hermione não te rias... Este nosso afilhado ainda vai levar o nosso filho para maus caminhos.

13 – Sim, sim, pai! Diz antes assim: "Estou chateado porque estou a ficar velho!"

14 – Ah! Seu pirralho!

15 – Ah! Madrinha o que se passa?

16 – Tu e o Mark receberam as cartas para a escola.

Agora, ja não tenho nada a dizer. Mentira. Este capitulo é uma introdução á maior parte dos personagens abordados na história. As falas deles estão nas linguas dos paises em que residem actualmente, mas só neste capitulo, nos proximos ja não vai acontecer nada desse genero. Excepto umas palavrinhas ou outras... Agora eu ja tenho o proximo capitulo feito e o proximo do proximo também ( XD). Mas eu gostava de receber nem que fosse uma review...


	2. Capitulo II Gryffindor, Slytherin, Sly

Segundo Capitulo – Gryffindor, Slytherin e Slytherin

O mês de Agosto passou extremamente rápido e quando deram conta ja era dia 1 de Setembro.

Em França, Blaise Zabine encontrava-se á espera do seu afilhado, Christopher, para o levar até Londres. Não entendia o porquê do seu melhor amigo, Draco, não dizer ao filho que ia ser seu professor, visto que a criança se encontrava muito triste pela separação. Não que a ideia de Draco ir para Hogarwts como professor lhe agrada-se, haviam demasiados segredos escondidos naquela escola, mas o loiro estava decidido a ir desde que recebera o convite por parte do director. "Aquele velho intrometido" não pode deixar de pensar Blaise.

Em Espanha, Gabriel despedia-se de Alana de um modo um pouco frio, "Talvez para suportar a tristeza" pensou ela, mas não pode deixar de se sentir ainda mais triste. Quando ele desapareceu com o botão de transporte, ela simplesmente desabou no chão a chorar, e ali ficou por pelo menos meia hora.

Em Inglaterra, Harry era o encarregado de levar as crianças ate á plataforma.

-Hei! Crianças, e que tal se se despachassem ? - Gritou o moreno á porta da casa da familia Weasley. Nem um minutopassou, e os seis Weasley's estavam á sua frente juntamente com o seu filho. Então, os oito deslocaram-se para a plataforma 9 ¾ , onde se despediram.

- Tio Harry quando vais para Hogwarts? – Os gemeos de Fred e Georg perguntaram.

- Dentro de três semanas, se calhar menos – Harry sorriu e despediu-se dos dois pares de gemeos.

- Então vê se preparas aulas giras para nós – desta vez foi a filha de Ginny que falou com um sorriso, e dando-lhe um beijo na face despediu-se da menina que foi ao encontro das amigas.

- Quanto mais depressa vieres melhor padrinho. – Disse um triste Marck, enquanto que James ja ia longe dizendo um simples – Adeus-.

- Está bom! Vá, vai ter com James e portem-se com juizo. Ah! E dou-te os meus parabéns antecipados por ficares em Gryffindor – Dito isto tanto o pequeno ruivo como Harry se começaram a rir.

Feitas as despedidas embarcaram no comboio, e este partiu com destino a Hogsmead. No interior do comboio, os dois pares de gemeos ja se encontravam num vagão com os seus colegas de 6ºano, a menina Weasley também ja estava com as colegas de 4º ano, e só sobravam os calouros, que estavam sozinhos e para melhorar, sem vagão. Depois de muito andarem, encontraram um vagão com apenas dois ocupantes - um rapaz moreno, com cabelos e olhos negros, e um rosto que demonstrava pura arrogância; e um outro rapaz, com uma fisionomia muito bonita, tinha cabelo comprido loiro, que estava preso numa larga trança que chagava até á cintura, algumas mechas mais curtas caiam-lhe para o rosto pálido e indiferente. Os olhos eram de um cinza brilhante – este ultimo rapaz vestia umas calças azul escuras, uma blusa de manga comprida mas de tecido fino cor de rosa clara, por cima vestia uma capa azul clara com detalhes nos varios tons de rosa, desde o mais claro ao mais escuro. James estava completamente fascinado com a beleza daquele rapaz.

-Pedimos desculpa mas é que os outros vagões estão todos cheios, sendo este até agora o único com lugares vagos... – falou Marck de forma simpática. O moreno olhou para o loiro, que olhava fixamente James, e depois para o ruivo indicando que se senta-se.

- Eu sou Marck Weasley! Prazer! – apresentou-se o ruivo estendendo a mão ao rapaz.

-Peter Zabini! Prazer! – aceitou a mão e sorriu enquanto a apertava de forma amigavel. Foi então que olharam para os outros dois garotos que se olhavam perdidos nos olhos um do outro.

- Ok! Ele é James Potter! – disse o ruivo em tom cansado. Era impressionante a capacidade que o melhor amigo tinha para seduzir pessoas. E pior, a capacidade que tinha de ser seduzido, antes de alguém o seduzir. – Certo? – perguntou dando um pontapé na canela do amigo. James reagiu instantaneamente agarrando-se á perna e quebrando o contacto visual com o loiro, que corou ao deparar-se com os olhos negros do melhor amigo.

- Marck Granger Weasley! O que é que te passou pela cabeça para me dares um pontapé desses? E pior pensares que te escapavas imune! - falou James com um tom um pouco sadico.

- Para inicio de conversa a culpa foi tua por não estares a prestar atenção ás apresentações que eu estava a fazer... e depois eu ... – o ruivo continuou a mexer a boca, mas nenhum som saia, e então todos viram a varinha na mão de Potter e o sorriso burlão deste.

-Agora que se fez silêncio... – e olhou divertido para o amigo, que estava vermelho de vergonha e cruzava os braços em frente ao peito, punha uma cara emburrada, e se sentava ao lado de Peter, fazendo todos rirem – Eu sou James Potter, prazer! – e esticou a mão para o pequeno Zabine que a apertou e se apresentou. Para depois se voltar para o loiro.

- Christopher Malfoy, prazer! – a voz era suave e melodiosa, sem contar com a textura da pele palida que parecia seda. James ainda se fascinou mais com o pequeno loiro.

O resto da viagem foi feita com risotas devido ás brigas de James e Marck, que entretanto ja tinha recuperado a voz.

Quando o expresso chegou a Hogsmead todos os alunos foram transportados por barcos até ao outro lado do enorme rio onde ficava Hogwarts. Uma vez no castelo foram guiados até ao grande Salão pela professora McGonnagal. Ao entrarem no salão puderam ver o teto enfeitado com uma linda noite de luar, e os alunos mais velhos que lhes sorriam e piscavam um olho.

-Boa Noite! – e em resposta só se ouviam pessoas a as boas noites – Para os nossos novos alunos eu sou Albus Dumbledore, o director da escola. E estou sempre disponivel para vos receber. Espero que passem aqui um bom ano, que aprendam muitas coisas, façam amigos e se divirtam. Isso tudo em doses exageradas. O resto eu deixo que os professores responsaveis e os vossos colegas mais velhos vos digam. Agora vamos á selecção das casas.

- O velho parece simpático! – comentou Peter.

- E é! Mas é extremamente irritante quando fazes uma asneira e tentas esconder e ele olha para ti com um sorriso que diz "Eu sei o que fizes te!" – respondeu James.

- Conheces o velho pessoalmente? – perguntou surpreso.

- Conhecemos! – respondeu Marck. – O meu padrinho é aqui professor. E Albus é amigo intimo das nossas familias.

- Christopher Malfoy! – a voz da professora McGonagal pronuciou-se. O salão entrou em silêncio absoluto. O loiro andou em direcção ao banco. Sentou-se e quando o chapéu foi colocado na sua cabeça ele pode ouvir.

- Gryffindor ou Slytheriin!? – Christopher conhecia a historia dos fundadores de Hogwarts e simpatizava por demais com Gregoric Gryffindor, sabia que o pai tinha sido Slytherin, mas ainda assim ele preferia os felinos aos répteis, foi então que ouviu o chapéu dizer alto e em bom som – Gryffindor! – ficou contente, mas inseguro ao ver a troca de olhares entre os alunos vermelhos e verdes. Olhou para os professores e Dumbledore falou.

- Felicidades! Espero que alcançes os teus objectivos na casa dos corajosos! – e sorriu para o rapaz que retribuiu o sorriso com outro. E o salão explodiu em aplausos. E uma frase se pode ouvir pela boca dos alunos de Gryffindor "Temos o Malfoy! O Herdeiro do Principe de Slytherin!". Christopher ficou corado e caminhou para a sua mesa, mas foi obrigado a andar até ao fim da mesa para se sentar entre os alunos mais velhos que o enchiam de perguntas e mimos. Como se ele fosse um principe. Bom pelo menos o seu pai era conhecido como tal ali naquela escola. Mais alguns nomes foram chamados.

-James Potter! – e os alunos mais velhos das quatro casas chamaram por ele a dizer-lhe ola.A maioria conhecia pelas vezes que ele irritava o pai e pelas vezes que ia ter com o mesmo a Hogsmead. Ao que ele respondeu na brincadeira com vénias e acenos formais como se de um principe se trata-se.

- Potter! – a voz da professora McGonagall praticamente gritou. Fazendo pequeno correr para o banco e sentar-se enquanto todos se riam.

- Slytherin ou Gryffindor? – o chapéu tinha a mesma duvida. Mas ao contrario de Christopher, James não tinha preferência defenida, sabia que o pai tinha sido Gryffindor, mas sinceramente preferia a cor verde, sem contar que o seu perfil tinha mais haver com as serpentes – Slytherin! – sentenciou o chapéu. O salão estalou em gargalhadas por parte dos alunos mais velhos. Era realmente hilário. Potter heterno inimigo de Malfoy. Gryffindor heterno inimigo de Slytherin. E então Malfoy é Gryffindor. E Potter é Slytherin. Até o proprio director achou a situação engraçada. Principalmente quando os alunos de Slytherin começaram a cantar: "Temos o Potter! O Herdeiro do Heroi do Mundo!" James também achou graça á situação e dirigiu-se para a mesa das serpentes, onde teve a mesma recepção que o loiro tivera na mesa dos leões.

- Felicidades James! Vê-se ai aprendes a ser um pouco mais calmo esta bem? – Disse o director a sorrir. E a selecção continuou. Marck Weasley ficou em Gryffindor, facto que todos sabiam, e que fizeram questão de dizer antes do ruivo se sentar no banco. E todos explodiram ás gargalhadas quando o chapéu sentenciou Hunfflepuff para o ruivo na brincadeira, fazendo-o ficar desorientado. Mas logo em seguida anunciando Gryffindor. Peter Zabini ficou em Slytherin como se era de esperar. E mais alguns alunos foram chamados e a selecção acabou. O salão estava um completo caus. 

E o principal responsavel era James que falava com os alunos mais velhos de todas as casas ao mesmo tempo.

-Silêncio, por favor! – ouviu-se a voz de Dumbledor. – Peço a atenção de todos. Como ja devem de ter percebido, o vosso professor preferido, sem menos presar os outros professores, não está presente. Isso porque vai iniciar o ano mais tarde devido a problemas de saude. Nada de grave. – acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a preocupação entre os lunos. – No mes de outubro ja deve de estar de volta. Até lá vão ter um substituto. Que é o vosso novo professor de Poções. – fez uma breve pausa para ver a curiosidade estanpada nos rostos dos alunos – Que só vai chegar amanhã. – e todos os alunos mais velhos o chingaram de velho babaca sadico, fazendo o director rir – O proximo anuncio. Vamos receber um estudante transferido de outra escola, que se situa na Peninsula Iberica, "La Escuela de Magia y Hechiceria de Barcelona". Chama-se Gabriel, e vai frequentar as aulas de oitavo ano. – O homem fez mais uma pausa para observar a reacção das suas palavras no corpo estudantil. "Pelos estão curiosos!" Pensou. – Gabriel entra por favor! – e as portas abrem-se, dando passagem a um rapaz alto com uma beleza rara. Vestia uns calções verde musgo, mostrando umas pernas defenidas e com um toque de um bronzeado dourado, uma camisa branca sem mangas que estava para fora dos calções e com os três primeiros botões desabotoados, mostrando um pouco do peito também bronzeado. Uma capa bruxa também verde musgo, de um estilo diferente das que os ingleses usavam. Esta não era tão grande. E de um tecido bem mais fino. Era como um casaco comprido sem mangas. Deixando assim ver os defenidos e bronzeados braços do rapaz. No cabelo de pontas rebeldes e pretas tinha uma boina também verde musgo mas com detalhes em branco. Gabriel era siente de que todos os olhares estavam cravados nele, andou como o seu papi o tinha ensinado desde que nascera, com segurança e orgulho, e ocultando os seus sentimentos dos olhos dos outros. Chegou perto do director e comprimentou-o com uma vénia. – Bem Vindo á nossa Escola!

-Obrigado! – agradeceu com uma voz calma e indiferente que faria até inveja ao seu papi.

- Gabriel foi selecionado a primeira vez que esteve aqui na escola poupando agora tempo. A casa dele será Sjytherin. – sentenciou Dumbledore. Houveram alguns protestos de desanimo das outras casa. – Agora podemos comer. – Gabriel dirigiu-se até á mesa de Slytherin, e logo os alunos mais velhos o chamaram. Gabriel acabou por se sentar ao lado de James que o olhava com profunda admiração.

Ola **Rose Snape Malfoy**! Aaah! Eu fiquei tão mas tão mas tão contente de receber um comentário... ainda por cima a dizer para eu postar rápido... Se bem que eu lerda como sou demorei uma eternidade... Mas desta vez eu tenho desculpa... tive de estudar duro para os exames nacionais para acesso á universidade.. Por isso eu peço desculpas tá?

Olha esta aqui o segundo capitulo. Não sei se vais gostar ou não... espero não te disiludir ao longo da história... Se o fizer diz!

E só mais uma coisinha. Espero o proximo comentário. Beijos e obrigado.

Bom um comentario eu ja recebi. Será que não vou receber mais nenhum? T.T

Beijos

Até


End file.
